Eternity
by BloodPokemon101
Summary: What started out as a wonderful day turned into a tragic nightmare as two young souls found themselves cursed, no longer able to maintain a normal human life anymore. Despite all the tragedy and hardships, they would still get through this...together. Even through the depths of hell, their music and love of each other would remain everlasting. A vampire AU.


**(A/N: Here's another Naruko/Sasuke fanfic. It's a vampire AU. Admittedly, it's based loosely on Blood+, but it isn't a crossover. By loosely, I mean,** _ **some**_ **elements would be taken from Blood+, but not too much. For example, no characters from Blood+ are going to be this story, and there is no Red Shield. But the fanfic does take place in a vampire AU version of the modern world. This had been stuck in my head for a while, and I figured it's time to write it. Enjoy the story! I don't own Naruto or Blood+. No matter how loosely this is based on the latter, I have to say that.)**

* * *

Up in Flames

I didn't know what happened. The fire danced wildly in front of my blue eyes. It's wicked, unforgiving flames licking across the night sky. I couldn't fathom what was happening. The world around me became bleak and incomprehensible.

My feet were frozen to the ground. The light orange dress I sported fluttered against the breeze, its gentleness mocking the fear, panic, and numbness I feel right now as I watched helplessly as the fire continued to engulf the elegant mansion before me, turning the extravagant decor into nothing but a pile burnt ashes, destroyed furniture, and broken memories.

Even from this distance, I could smell the metallic traces of blood. The scent of decay and burnt flesh made my nose wrinkle in disgust. My stomach tightened, a sense of nausea made me feel the bile in my digestive system rising.

I could feel my hand clench around a wooden instrument. My fingers brushing the thin, firm strings. My grip was so tight around it, I could feel my knuckles turning sheet white and my skin being pierced. I could feel something warm and wet trickling down my fingertips, however, the sting of the pain was blocked out by the numbness I felt swallowing me, unable to comprehend what I was seeing right before my frozen, blue eyes.

Vaguely, I remembered, that I was holding my violin. The same violin I've been practicing with since I was a little girl. The same one that I was going to be playing today in front of a large crowd for Pervy Sage's birthday.

I felt something salty and moist gliding down my cheeks. At first, it was just one drop, then more and more began to take form until a mini stream started hitting the ground, shattering into tiny, glistening specks of diamonds. As more drops hit the hard pavement, the miniscule part that was being assaulted began to darken.

At last, I opened my mouth, but no sound came out, not even a quiet whisper. My throat had become dry and hoarse. How could I speak when most of my senses were lost? My skin felt drained of blood, I couldn't hear anything besides the whisping, crackling of fire, my nose was contaminated with the iron of blood, burnt corpses, and the charring of wood and furniture. My eyes could only unsteadily focus on the blazing building, seeing everything, and, yet nothing at the same time.

I suddenly felt the warmth of someone's hand on my shoulder. The strong and firm arm gently snaked down the middle of my back before wrapping securely around my waist. I was pulled into a muscular, broad chest. The comforting hand stroked soothing circles around my back.

The body was trembling against mine. This person, this man was in so much anguish and pain, yet he was still trying to comfort me! His voice, although smooth, was filled with broken affection and uncertain reassurance. He was doing his best to ease my pain despite the own shattering of his heart.

The numbness I felt suddenly gave away as I cried in agony, heartbreak, and distress against his chest. The dam that was blocking my heart finally burst open, letting out all the bottled up emotions I was feeling. The initial shock and frightened disbelief dissipating from my being.

Why?! Why did something as horrible as this have to happen?

Just last week, we were both happy and in love. Everything was perfect! Sure we fought, but every fight only made us realize our feelings for each other. That we cared about one another, and cherish every precious moment together. And we showed our love in every way possible just the other day.

We made plans! We were planning to convey our heartfelt and glorious love for each other for all the residence in this mansion to hear through a musical duet song. We spent months practicing, waiting in anticipation for this very melody. A day that was supposed to filled with joyous laughter, the chirper chattering of people talking with bright smiles on their faces, and children running around and playing freely.

That wondrous day that was supposed unwittingly transformed into a horrific, devilish hell. The fire continued to burn away everything we held dear. Our family, our friends, even our dreams were slowly turning to ash.

And what's more… This is all my fault! If I hadn't been so naive and stupid, none of this would've happened! If hadn't let that _beast_ out, everyone would be alive, happily enjoying their day and joyfully celebrating Pervy Sage's birthday. Though there were be few jabs here and there about his less than ethical reading materials and goofy demeanor, it would all be in good and humorous fun. A fun filled day full of laughter and bliss.

"Everything will be fine, Naruko. We would get through this together," Sasuke whispered in my ear, despite how broken his voice sounded, using his last bit of strength to give _me_ comfort and solace.

That only made be feel even more horrible as the guilt welled up inside me like an angry torrent. None of this was supposed to happen! My agonizing tears continued to soak Sasuke's dark blue dress shirt. I continued to sob until my throat felt raw.

His grip around me tightened, pulling me even closer in his comforting embrace.

"Everything will be fine."

Time to tell the story of how everything started. Of how a wonderful dream turned into a tragic nightmare.

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of the first/prologue chapter! Hoped you enjoyed it! Honestly, this plot bunny been around in my head for a while. And another reason I wrote this is that I want to get back to basics. Lately, I felt that my writing has been sloppy, lacking if you will. I don't feel as emotionally invested in it like I used to. Like when my characters cry, I cry. When they laugh, I laugh. I don't feel that connection in my stories anymore, so I'm writing this to help reignite that feeling. Maybe why it's gone is because I've grown concerned with deadlines and trying not to keep readers waiting so long for new chapters, forgetting why I wrote fanfics in the first. So that I have my stories and my creative ideas posted up for all to see the heartfelt work and the thoughtful, creativity I put into my fanfics. So, this is me jumping back a few steps in my writing.**

 **I also thought about making another story. A yandere-Sasuke/Naruko fanfic. A slice of life/horror/school romance type of story. I just don't know how to go about it yet. This story is more of dark fantasy/romance Naruko/Sasuke fanfic.**

 **Oh, and has any watched 'Happy Sugar Life'? Satou Matsuzaka is the best yandere ever! Yuno Gasai can go suck a dick! Oh, wait, she's already doing that with Yuki.**

 **Anyway, leave any comments, suggestions, or questions in a review, and thanks for reading!)**


End file.
